


Blood and Ink, Semen and Magic

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-20
Updated: 2005-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey can't believe that Wesley doesn't remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Ink, Semen and Magic

Eve told him about the memory wipe. Lindsey didn’t believe it at first, that Angel would do that to his friends. But in the end, he supposed Angel would do anything for his son. What had the darkness in Wesley’s eyes proved, if not that?

 _They were in bed when Wes told him. Lindsey licked the taste of Wesley from his lips and listened as Wesley told in choking, hollow words about Angel and a pillow, Angel trying to strangle Wes, Wesley gasping desperately for breath as the emptiness and the darkness filled him, mixing with his guilt to leave him--- well, in bed with Lindsey. Because, really what other circumstances would have lead him there?_

Eve was bendy and pliable, like one of those rubber dolls whose legs you could stretch into strings. She wasn’t bad in bed, but it was a good thing she had other uses. Like telling Lindsey about Wesley. Eve was too stupid to notice the steam that poured forth from Lindsey’s nostrils whenever she mentioned the Englishman’s infatuation with Fred. She thought that Lindsey was only interested in Wesley because of the tattoos. And how odd was it that the symbols and enchantments Wesley had designed were now keeping Lindsey from his notice?

 _Wesley chanted as he inserted the needle into Lindsey’s skin, and wouldn’t Lilah have died to see this, Lindsey winning at seducing Wesley to the dark side where she had failed? Blood and ink, semen and magic, Wesley and Lindsey._

But it didn’t matter now that Lindsey had won. Wesley was back with Angel as if no rift had ever formed between them. Angel, without knowing, had made Wesley forget the ultimate betrayal, the ultimate love. Cocks on fire, tongues aflame, all of it was gone now, and Lindsey was just a forgotten name to Wes.


End file.
